Sakuya Hikawa
is , the Green Ranger of the Patrangers. Briefly transformed into a woman by Pitch Cock, Sakuya was renamed . Character History A member of the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch, Sakuya Hikawa was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, only to be beaten by the notorious phantom thieves, the Lupinrangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jim Carter to a Gangler incursion at the Kurehama Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the VS Changers, devices provided to counter the Gangler, by Commander Hilltop. Confronting the Gangler whom they found engaged in a fight with the Lupinrangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the VS Changers to transform into the Patrangers, with Sakuya becoming Patren 2gou. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters; Patren 2gou's Trigger Machine was eluded by Lupin Yellow. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Patrangers rushed to intercept him, again coming second to the Lupinrangers, however, once the thieves reclaimed Nargo's piece of the Lupin Collection, Kairi was content to leave him to the Patrangers who, provided with the sentient Lupin Collection piece GoodStriker, combined them into Patren Ugou for the first time to perform their finisher and destroy him. Nargo was revived and enlarged immediately after, at which point the Lupinrangers rejoined the fray to engage him in their Fighters, with GoodStriker choosing to leave the Patrangers and provide his power to form the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser and destroy Gangler Monster once and for all. Following this, the Tactical Unit officers entered the Bistrot Jurer, where the thieves had hidden with GoodStriker. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the Bistro but were called away before they could order. Confronting Namero Bacho, the Patrangers were again met with the Lupinrangers, with the situation being further complicated when Patren 2gou lost his VS Changer to Lupin Blue before being imobilized by Namero's adhesive while his Changer was retrieved by 3gou, allowing the Gangler to get away. While Keiichiro scolded Sakuya for incompetence, Hilltop suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to Studio Bacho. Unbeknownst to the Patrangers, they had been used as bait by the Lupinrangers, who moved to acquire the Qui a fait qui as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Sakuya proved his worth by freeing himself and his team who, catching up with the Gangler, were met by GoodStriker, who used his power to combine their Trigger Machines into the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Namero, at which point they were ejected as GoodStriker took his leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the Bistrot Jurer. Personality Sakuya is social and laid-back, to the chagrin of his co-workers. He is the type that has very little issue with making his opinions on things clear. (Usually pertaining to the usefulness of the Patrangers against the Gangler) This tends to put him at odds with the disciplined and mission-driven Keiichiro, who scolds him often. Despite his laid-back demeanor, he has demonstrated a knack for thinking on-the-fly and improvising his way out of danger, single-handedly saving his allies from Namero's trap. He admitted to Keiichiro that he responds well to praises and compliments. Later, it was revealed that Sakuya does admires Keiichiro and Tsukasa when he was still a cadet trainee, Keiichiro’s motivation was the one who make Sakuya regain his confidence back then. He's also shown to be a playboy. As before he joined the GSPO, he has flirted with many girls. However, he instantly developed a crush on Umika Hayami and even becomes smitten with her later, unaware that she is his rival as Lupin Yellow. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Patren 2gou |-|♀ = Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Mecha *Trigger Machine 2gou Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-15 - Patren Ugou= is a fusion form created by the trio of Patrangers combining their powers through the use of the GoodStriker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *GoodStriker Attacks *'Ichigeki Strike:' Using the VS Changer combined with the GoodStriker, Patren Ugou fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 15 }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Sakuya is portrayed by . As Patren 2gou, his suit actor is . Notes * His surname and his job as a police brings to mind , another police tokusatsu hero from . ** He has the same first name as Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren from Kamen Rider Blade. *There is an obvious height discrepancy with Sakuya and Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou between their civilian and Sentai Ranger forms. While Sakuya is taller than Keiichiro in civilian form, for some reason when transformed, Patren 1gou is now taller than Patren 2gou. *Sakuya is the first Sentai Green Ranger since Shingo Takasugi (Green Two) to have their ranger name contain the number 2 or a word that relates to the number 2. * Sakuya is the first male Green Ranger to have a female predecessor. Appearances References Category:Sentai Green Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi